Complications in the JLA Family
by redk-is-sexy
Summary: Chloe tries to run away from waking up with two of her team mates but it is more complicated than she knows. I have given up on finishing this at least for now, not sure I'll ever come back to it.
1. Chloe has a strange awakening

Title: Complications in the JLA Family

Summary: Chloe wakes up in bed with two JLA members and it's a little more complicated than she originally thinks to get herself out of this mess.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything although i would love to own Oliver he and the rest of the characters belong to cw and dc comics

Notes: This is my first fan fiction I have ever written so constructive advice is appreciated but please don't be too mean. I'm not really sure what season this is set in. Let's just say Lois and Clark are working together at the Daily Planet, but are not romantically involved yet. The JLA is based out of watchtower Chloe is the eyes in the sky, Oliver is the team leader, The members are Bart, AC, Victor, Dinah, and sometime Clark. Also the JSA sometimes teams up with the JLA but mostly just comes for the parties, which happen on a fairly regular basis despite the fact that they all should be concentrating on saving people, gosh what's wrong with them. Oh well I guess the parties just happen because everyone gets tired of Bart whining that they haven't had one in a while although they just had one a couple weeks before. Ok enough of that here is the actual story:

Early on a Saturday morning after a particularly crazy party thrown by the Justice League of America.

Chloe's Point of View

She groaned as the sun glared in through the windows disturbing the best sleep she could remember. As she debated getting up to close the curtain it was suddenly whisked shut for her by a very grumpy, very naked Oliver Queen, and if waking up with Oliver wasn't enough of a shocker there was the fact that she could still feel someone cuddled up behind her. She closed her eyes tightly hoping it was all a dream as she realized that the person behind her was most definitely also male. She could feel the bed dip as Oliver climbed back into the bed to settle in front of her as she tried not to freak out. What had happened last night to lead to her ending up in bed with not just Oliver Queen but also…She moved stealthily to peek over her should her eyes widening as she took in the face of none other than her best friend Clark Kent. After a few minutes she came to a decision, maybe, just maybe she could avoid any major awkwardness if she could some how leave while they were both still asleep and with goal in mind she slowly began to inch her way down the narrow space left between the two men. She had just gotten standing when she heard on of them moving, as she peeked at them she sighed because Oliver had just rolled over into the space she had vacated and was obviously still sound asleep. And so Chloe collected her clothing and left the room and after dressing in the hallway quickly fled the penthouse praying neither of them remembered she had ever been there.


	2. Oliver and Clark get surprise visitors

Title: Complications in the JLA Family

Summary: Chloe wakes up in bed with two JLA members and it's a little more complicated than she originally thinks to get herself out of this mess.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything although i would love to own Oliver he and the rest of the characters belong to cw and dc comics

About an hour later

Clark's Point of View

He was slowly waking from one of the best nights sleep he had, had in a long time when he noticed that he was not alone in his bed, also his bed did not feel like his bed it was to big and squishy. He cracked his eyes open just the slightest bit when he heard the door to the bedroom opening. He barely had time to register that the team was standing in the doorway when Bart started screaming.

"What the hell? Why is boss man in bed with Boy Scout? What is going on? Why are the both of you naked?"

Bart was suddenly silenced when an arrow imbedded it's self in the wall next to his head.

"Shut up Bart!"

Shouted a very irate looking Oliver. AC and Victor seemed to take this as there cue to drag Bart away from the bedroom, forgetting about Dinah who stood in the doorway like a statue with her mouth hanging wide open and her eyes as big a saucers. Apparently noticing this AC came back into view to close the door and drag her away. While trying not to listen to the shouting coming from the living room he stared at Oliver trying to remember how they had ended up in this strange situation. Oliver must have read his face as he immediately filled in what he knew about the situation.

"There was a party at watchtower last night, I don't remember leaving, and I don't remember anything that happened last night. I am however glad to say I do not have a sore ass which I'm pretty sure I would have if it had been introduced to that monster you are currently showing off."

He scrambled to cover himself as he realized he was completely naked and didn't have a single cover over him. That was when he noticed that Oliver was currently in a similar state of undress. He blushed as he saw that Oliver was also well endowed, perhaps not as well as endowed, as he was but still quite large. He then sighed in relief because his ass wasn't sore either and seeing as Oliver wasn't a small man he felt sure that they had at least not crossed that barrier. He did however feel strangely sticky not on his ass but his thighs and stomach were both sticky.

"Oliver are you sticky anywhere?"

Oliver cocked an eyebrow at the bold question from the usually very timid farm boy as he thought about his answer.

"Yes but not near anywhere that can be penetrated."

"Yeah the same for me"

"Makes me wonder what actually happened last night, since we obviously didn't have penetrating sex with each other, you don't think there was a hooker involved do you? I can just see the tabloids now "Oliver Queen has tawdry threesome with hooker and a Kansas farm boy", god they'd have a field day!"

"I don't think you'll have time for to notice if they do with how much the guys are going to be teasing us about this, and that's without the hooker angle. Oh god, don't mention the hooker theory, please." Clark Pleaded

"Well I guess we better get out there before they start thinking we're going at it with them in the next room"

They both groaned at the thought of facing their friends who would have way to many questions to which they would have way to few answers.


	3. Chloe faces the morning after

Title: Complications in the JLA Family

Summary: Chloe wakes up in bed with two JLA members and it's a little more complicated than she originally thinks to get herself out of this mess.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything although I would love to own Oliver he and the rest of the characters belong to cw and dc comics

Note: Lois knows about the JLA she isn't kept in the dark after dating Oliver and AC she did some digging figured out enough of it and everyone got tired of dodging her, so they just decided to let her in. She doesn't really do much except attend the parties, introduce the members to different games (like strip poker or beer pong) and bring lots of beer. Think Lois when she was in college and drinking frat boys under the table.

Meanwhile at the Talon Apartment

Chloe's POV

She cracked the door to the apartment she shared with her cousin slowly praying that Lois had slept in very late. However her hopes were dashed, as she smelt the fresh pot of coffee. If there was coffee then Lois was definitely sucking down her first cup before the sent had enough time to drift beyond the kitchen. She pushed the door open and winced as she found her cousin staring at her above her coffee cup, poised to pounce on her with several questions she was sure. She had never stayed out all night, she even called if she would be even an hour later then usual but she suspected Lois had not received a call last night. If looks could kill Chloe would have been dead where she stood which at the moment didn't seem like such a bad option considering her cousin just kept sitting there glaring at her making her more and more nervous by the moment. That was when Lois finally broke the silence.

"I see you had a late night."

It was worse then Chloe had thought if Lois had just yelled at her she knew she'd be off the hook in no time but this calm and cool Lois was going to make her suffer before finally giving in and forgiving her. She'd be lucky if Lois was on talking terms with her in the next month.

"I'm sorry Lois I didn't know I wasn't coming home. Any chance I called?"

Lois's eyebrow raised at the question, which revealed her blonde cousin, had no clue what had happened the previous night. Chloe could see the wheels turning in Lois's head, could see the smirk, which came over her face. After years of Chloe complaining about Lois's late nights, drinking, and general just out partying, Lois had something to hold over Chloe's head and she wasn't letting it go any time soon.

"So you want to tell me what happened or am I going to have to drive you crazy with questions first?"

Lois's eyes softened as she saw tears in Chloe's eyes.

"I don't know Lo. I was at the party, I remember you and some of the guys in a corner doing something that seemed rather rowdy…"

"Wait you're the one out all night and you say I was rowdy! All I did was play a little brain damage!"

"And what may I ask is brain damage?"

"Well it's a drinking game involving a deck of cards and some beer, but hey why are we discussing my entertainment last night! This is about you so spill."

Chloe eyed her cousin wearily before slouching down on the couch resigned to tell Lois everything, it had been this way their whole lives she couldn't recall a single thing about her life that Lois didn't know about.

"Ok, so as I said you were in the corner playing your game and then suddenly I'm waking up to being in the middle of a Clark and Olive naked sandwich. I snuck out before either of them could wake up, which now I'm feeling a little guilty about because what if they now assume that they had some weird gay one night stand."

"Ok, I'm going to need some more coffee for this."

Lois huffed as she marched into the kitchen in search of her morning nectar.


	4. Clark and Oliver leave the bedroom

Title: Complications in the JLA Family

Summary: Chloe wakes up in bed with two JLA members and it's a little more complicated than she originally thinks to get herself out of this mess.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything although i would love to own Oliver he and the rest of the characters belong to cw and dc comics

Notes: Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm surprised they have all been positive :)

Saphire: there will be plenty of clark and chloe action, although I have found I don't have much control over what happens all the characters seem to be pushing me in different directions.

Madlenita: Yeah seems Lois is turning out much more involved and complex than I originally planned, I thought she would just be chloe's shoulder to lean on but some how I just can't stop thinking about her maybe I'll have to set her up with someone just to get her to shut up. Also as far as them finding out it was chloe that is going to take a while and a catalyst which forces chloe into telling them.

Garces 01: Thank you very much I love having all the characters reacting to the situations they are placed in, but then I just want to put them through more and more just for the shock factor when the people around them find out. Trust me chloe is going to go through hell in this story.

Abhinke4u: This is the chapter for you Clark and Oliver are leaving the bedroom to face the league members, who haven't settle down one bit in the time it took the guys to get dressed.

Five minutes after Clark and Oliver woke up

Oliver's POV

For the first time he wished he had bought a penthouse with a back way out or at least some way to avoid the one room now filled with his friends who had walked in on him nude in bed with his very nude very male friend. As He peeked around the door jam he could see the flurry of movement in the living room where currently Victor was typing furiously on his computer, AC was holding on to Bart to keep him from running into the bedroom to see what was taking so long, and Dinah had apparently disappeared. Well there was one less person to face he thought as a grin briefly flashed across his face before realizing there were still the other league members.

"Maybe if we wait long enough they will just all leave"

Clark whispered from behind him in a hopeful tone. Olive chuckled at the naivety of the statement he knew the guys would never give up. And so he grabbed the front of Clark's shirt and pulled him into and down the hallway.

"Well I guess we know who wears the pants in your relationship"

Dinah said with a chuckle. Oliver's eyes darted around trying to locate her; she was in his kitchen and from the looks of it making breakfast for an army.

"Dinah I don't think the guys can eat all that."

Oliver stated staring at the buffet spread out before them.

"Of course not but I expect there will be more people here any minute, what with Bart calling the JSA and telling them all that you two must have been drugged, leading to them asking what was going on and him describing in detail the way we found you two this morning. And then Hawkman declared they were on their way."

He glared at Dinah as she smiled at him obviously trying to hold back her laughter.

"And how long has it been since this phone call occurred?"

"Well, Bart called as soon as your door closed."

"Great just great"

"Well you guys better go face the smaller group before the rest of them show up, no knowing who has been called by now. In fact, I'm surprised Watchtower isn't here already ripping you two a knew one."

Oliver gulped as he turned to continue down the hallway. He took once glance over his shoulder to ensure a certain kryptonian was still following him. As they reached the end of the hallway a silence overtook the apartment. Suddenly the three men all had their eyes trained on them it was as if the whole world held it's breath waiting for someone to make the first move. He stepped forward into the living room and all hell broke lose. Victor snapped shut his laptop and jumped to his feet, AC simply stared at them like they each had an extra head or something along those lines, and Bart having realized that the man who had been restraining was distracted ran over and started the barrage of questions he had been dying to ask them for the last few minutes.


	5. Lois comes up with a plan

Title: Complications in the JLA Family

Summary: Chloe wakes up in bed with two JLA members and it's a little more complicated than she originally thinks to get herself out of this mess.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything although I would love to own Oliver he and the rest of the characters belong to cw and dc comics

Back at the Talon

Lois's POV

"Ok so what are we going to do about this cuz?"

She asked raising and eyebrow and trying her very hardest not to reach across the space between her and her cousin and smack her upside her head. How could Chloe of all people have ended up in a situation like this! Chloe was supposed to be the sane one, the one who held her hair while she puked, the one who drove her home from every party, the one who made sure she didn't go home with a different superhero every week! How could her perfect innocent Chloe have gone from the cousin with the perfect record to the one waking up with not only one of her own cousin's ex's but also smallville of all people! Ok so maybe Chloe had a crush on the boy way back when but that was supposed to be ancient history!

"Lois!"

"What!"

"Oh I don't know I just called your name five times before you answered and as for your question I don't know what I'm going to do, don't know where your getting "we" doing anything. I don't remember you being there naked when I woke up. Oh dear god, please tell me you slept here last night."

"Actually I didn't, I went for a little ride in the bat mobile"

"Don't look at me like that at least it wasn't anyone new, it's just Bruce, could have been worse, in fact, as long as I don't ever wake up with Bart I am very happy!"

"Lo! Just because you and Bruce used to date doesn't mean you should keep up the only thing that actually worked in that relationship!"

"Hold on a second here, why are we even discussing my series of speed sexual escapades in speeding vehicles. We are here to talk about you young lady and your green arrow, blur, and watchtower sandwich!"

"Lo, what am I going to do?"

Chloe sighed looking dejected.

"This is going to change everything. How can they look at me the same? It's definitely going to cause tension on missions. What if Ollie and Clark want Victor to run their missions from now on so they aren't distracted every time they hear my voice?"

She sighed looking down at her cousin who she obviously could not tease in this state. Chloe looked like she had been emotionally beaten to the ground and in misery. Lois sighed looks like she is going to need to fix this.

"Ok well first thing we need to do is get you out of those clothes because you my dear cousin look like crap. After that we are going to find those prince charmings of yours find out exactly how much they remember, like if they know you were involved, and what they remember about last night. We need to know how my sweet perfectly professional cousin ended up in bed with two of her co-workers."

Lois stood there staring at Chloe when she didn't do anything she realized this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Up! Up! Up! You get in the shower I am going to find you something to wear that is casual since it's the weekend, but is ok for a quick visit to the office since they are probably hiding out at watchtower, but also makes you look really hot. We may need to resort to my closet for this. Ok go!"

Chloe made her way to the bathroom as she saw Lois throwing various articles of clothing behind her back onto the bed.


	6. Chloe tells Oliver

Title: Complications in the JLA Family

Summary: Chloe wakes up in bed with two JLA members and it's a little more complicated than she originally thinks to get herself out of this mess.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything although I would love to own Oliver he and the rest of the characters belong to cw and dc comics

Watchtower about an hour later

Chloe's POV

She was wearing black slacks with a silk emerald shirt. She looked gorgeous but then she was going to need the ego boost if she was going to make it through this meeting without loosing her cool. While she had been in the shower, Lois had receive a text from Bart calling all members of both Leagues to watchtower for an emergency discussion of Oliver and Clark's suspicious new found love of each other. She had almost had a heart attack right then and there. They thought they had a gay night, because they had no clue she was involved. She had resolved then and there she had to tell them. She couldn't let them go through the teasing and self-doubt that would come from not telling them. She didn't understand how the three of them had ended up in this mess but she knew she had to face it. Especially for Clark's sake, she could only imagine the brooding that would occur if she didn't set the record straight, not that he wouldn't brood anyway but at least this way he would be brooding about what really happened. As Lois and she entered watchtower she observed that they were the last to arrive and there was quite the scene before them. Lois immediately went to Bruce's side to get caught up with what had happened before they arrived.

"It had to be Lex! No way would Clark and Oliver ever get it on! Clark is way to straight for that!"

Bart shouted over the crowd.

"Hey what do mean Clark is to straight for that! What about me? I don't exactly go around seducing men on a regular basis!"

Oliver shouted back defending himself, while Clark stood there bright red from head to toe.

"Yeah but you definitely aren't like Boy Scout you definitely have had your share of partying!"

Bart shouted back

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that I go that way! I like…"

Oliver trailed off as he saw Chloe standing there looking at them all like they had all grown extra appendages or heads or something. She walked over stand by Oliver, not being able to reach Clark in the middle of the chaos, before realizing she wouldn't be able to speak to him without shouting and so motioned for him to follow her to a quieter room.

"Thanks for saving me."

Oliver said with a grin.

"Chloe what's wrong?"

Oliver said with his brow furrowed he could always tell when she was trouble by more than just the obvious. She looked down at her shoes as she contemplated exactly how to tell them. She knew they would be relived but at the same time it would be a shock.

"What is it Sidekick?"

Oliver said now very concerned. She always acted very confident and secure but at this moment she felt very insecure. She knew they cared for her and would take care of the league for her and take care of anything they could to take the burden and embarrassment off her but still she hesitated.

"Chloe, you're scaring me, what is it?"

Oliver asked clearly panicking probably thinking up horrible things that could be wrong.

"You two weren't alone last night. It seems that we were all in a threesome. So you two aren't gay. Sorry I ran away before you two woke up."

She stood there blushing from head to toe feeling as if she might die if they didn't stop staring at her soon. She glanced up and saw that Oliver was grinning the biggest grin she had ever seen. Just then he swooped forward and picked her up into a hug and danced around with her laughing all the while.

"I think you broke both of him"

Lois said from the doorway where she was leaning against the door jam looking amused.

"I think so to but at this moment let's just worry about getting Ollie to put me down!"

"What... Oh… sorry"

Oliver stammered as he set her down on her feet still grinning from ear to ear.

"Well don't look so damn pleased, you still had sex which involved another man and we don't know how much you two interacted with each other."

Oliver's grin drooped as he realized she was right, his thoughts telegraphing across his face, and then he smiled.

"What? What did you just think of?"

Chloe asked suspicious of his sudden change in attitude.

"Oh, you'll see, along with everyone else."

Oliver said now looking downright devilish.


End file.
